ABC's of Avatar
by kayko15
Summary: A drabble series that causes laughter humor, and the occasional Sokka pain. Pairing may vary.
1. A is for

K15: Kay guys. This came to me along with another drabble, that I'm going to post up some other time.

**Zuko: During her ACT Test. **

**Me: Yeah stupid thing made me think about something stupid.**

**Zuko: -rolls eyes-**

**Me: Yeah, anyway, enjoy the fic. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, me no own Avatar. That's what I'm going to put.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A is for…

Aang meant so much to her. Everything she did she did for him. And he was still in love with that girl! A growl emitted deep from within her throat. She then launched a rock at the waterbending girl. She hit her target and earned a death glare from the Avatar. Though she didn't know it, she walked up to him and forcefully kissed him, as Katara tried to call for help from Toph.

"Now that's kiss Twinkle Toes, not the crap that Sugar Queen gives ya," Toph said firmly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: I should warn you now that I'm bored. If you can't tell because I almost wrote a Katang. –Shrugs-

Zuko: Yeah, the horror.

Me: Yup, anyway, this is a new drabble series. Because I'm bored. Later. K15

PS. Please review.


	2. B is for

K15: I had a request for B. So I'm going to do that today. Plus it's still my boredom buster.

**Zuko: And it involves Sokka.**

**Me: Shut up Zuko, we don't want to ruin it. All of these should be sweet and to the point. Oh thank you for the reviews for the last one. They were great. **

**Zuko: I have to agree.**

**Me; so please keep reviewing. It will make me feel better. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Trust me; if I did then there'd be more heated make outs with Zuko and Katara.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

B is for…

Bananas. They were Sokka's favorite food in the whole wild world. Too bad that the South Pole didn't get many bananas growing up. That's all right though, that's why they had banana tress everywhere else. So, Sokka could eat them. So Sokka searched. And searched, and searched.

"There are no bananas on this whole freakin island!" Sokka yelled.

And low and behold before Sokka eyes stood a banana tree, in all its glory. The light shining on it just right, making it look like a holy tree, and Sokka began to drool. He dashed towards the tree and found it to have no bananas on it.

Sokka glanced up the tree and saw Momo holding the bundle of bananas in his tiny paws. "Momo, can I have a banana?" Sokka questioned nicely. Momo shook his lemur head as if to say no. And Sokka stopped his foot in frustration. "You stupid lemur I am hungry, and I demand that you give me those bananas."

Momo shrugged before leaning over the side and letting loose the bundle of bananas. Then he dropped another one and another one after that. His big green eyes laughed at Sokka's predicament as they landed on the warrior, causing him to fall.

After picking up one of those yellow delights and grinned as he desperately tried to peel it. He tried harder and harder and then ended up squeezing the banana squirting it in his face.

"I hate Momo sometimes." He mumbled to himself, throwing the peel over his shoulder, and then turned around walking away. He slipped on the peel he just threw. Sokka raised his head a little and said, "Yes, I really hate that creature." Then allowed his head to fall back onto the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay guys there you go. Chapter 2!**

**Zuko: Yes, finally Sokka pain.**

**Me: Shush Zuko.**

**Zuko: Yes master.**

**Me: Anyway, I will spend less time babbling and focus more on the next chapter. :) Until next time. Later. K15**


	3. C is for

K15: I'm glad you all like this fic so far. It's been a joy writing it.  
Zuko: All two chapters right?

**Me: Yeah exactly. **

**Zuko: right.  
Me: Anyway, so I won't bore with a speech. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Nope, me no own Avatar. I want it for Christmas though. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

C is for…

A cat. Zuko stared at his uncle. No matter how hard he tried to keep from his uncle from shopping at every port, the man always seemed to stop and find something useless. But this time he went too far.

"Why did you get a cat?" Zuko demanded.

"It's not for me." Iroh said, holding up the black cat to Zuko's face. "This is for."

"I hate cats." Zuko said as the cat let out a long meow. "Uncle you should know this by now."

"I thought it would be perfect company. After all, you're always in your room." Iroh smiled and shoved the cat into the prince's arms.

"Hello." Zuko said, holding the animal at arms length.

"Name it." Iroh said, walking off.

Zuko stared at the thing for a while and held out his right hand as if to check it out. He opened the cat's mouth and examined its white teeth. He tossed the cat up and down a bit and then checked out its claws before giving it another toss up and down.

"You're not dangerous are you?" Zuko asked sticking his face closer to the animal.

Iroh slid his hands into his sleeves as he hummed down the hallway. Right before he walked out onto the deck, he heard a low hiss, a loud meow, a screaming prince and Zuko chasing the animal past Iroh.

"What did the cat do Prince Zuko?" Iroh questioned.

Zuko turned around and the exiled prince had a scratch on his head and he was nursing his wrist, blood coming from his arm and the wound on his head.

"What did you do?" Iroh questioned again.

"It attacked me. The damn thing attacked me!" Zuko snarled.

Iroh smiled as the prince ran to the infirmary. He shrugged as the cat walked up to the retired general and purred, rubbing up against his legs. He picked the poor creature up and stroked its black fur.

"I don't see what's wrong with you." Iroh smiled, walking up to the infirmary. He was going to have a guest visit him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: So I decided I've forgiven Zuko's stupidity. This time for surely.

**Zuko: Really?**

**Me: Yeah, because Disney made a sequel to Fox and the Hound. There is no possible way that they could do it. The main characters grew up. I saw them!  
Zuko: So Kayko's mad.**

**Me: Yeah. Don't mind my babbling. It's just because I'm bored. I have to figure out something for D. But with my mind that should be a problem. Anyway, please review. Later. K15**


	4. D is for

K15: So this fic is going well. I like what I'm doing with it. And I don't care how many reviews I get.

**Zuko: She's also bored outta her mind.**

**Me; Yeah there's that. Anyway, I won't bore you with another one of my ranting so enjoy the next chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Other wise the million and half fics that it seems like I've worked on may actually have been real episodes. **

**Warning: This may be crossing the line over into M city but I'm willing to take that chance.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

D is for…

Domination. Zuko always seemed to be dominating in whatever he did. And personally he wanted to keep it that way. But with a simple kiss that stupid girl could bend him into doing whatever she wants. He couldn't figure out why he would succumb to her seductive ways. But Zuko did and the way Katara made him feel, he'd let her be dominate any day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: I don't know if I liked the way this one turned out. Oh well its Zutara who can blame me?

**Zuko: Sokka.**

**Me: There's that factor. Oh well, maybe I'll redo some of the letters after I get through the whole alphabet. Anyway, please review. It keeps me writing. As well as it feeds Sokka. Anyway. Later. K15**


	5. E is for

K15: Hey guys. Another chapter from the greatest boredom.

**Zuko: This one is little old fashioned.**

**Me: No it includes someone who I haven't thought about in like forever.**

**Zuko: -shrugs-**

**Me: Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Later. K15**

**  
Disclaimer: -looks under the table- nope. I don't see any new Avatar episodes under there. Therefore I don't own Avatar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

E is for…

Ears. Aunt Wu said that she'd marry someone with huge ears. No problem, Meng could understand it that much. So Katara had her powerful bender, leaving Aang to herself. There was only something that she didn't put into consideration. Another girl.

"So who is the Aunt Wu you keep talking about?" Toph questioned, as Aang led her to the old fortuneteller's home.

"I can't tell ya." Aang said, kissing her. Meng narrowed her eyes. Aunt Wu had warned her about competition But Meng expected someone beautiful. Not a blind brat.

"Hey Aang!" Meng yelled, smiling.

"Oh hey Meng."

"I see your ears have gotten bigger." She said, smiling.

Aang smiled back at her. "I see you got your hair to lay flat." He complemented. "Have you met my girlfriend Toph?"

"How kind to meet you." Meng said threw her clench teeth.

Toph looked blankly at the girl standing before. "Aang, your ears aren't that big. Sokka's ears are big." Toph corrected. "And this girl standing before you, is nothing but a floozy."

Meng growled softly, but allowed the comment to slide. "How was traveling Aang?" She changed the subject quickly.

"Great, Katara got a boyfriend, and she's happy. She's getting married in the spring." Aang chirped. "To a prince nonetheless."

"That's great news." She kept smiling as the blind girl held on tighter to the man she was supposed to marry.

"You know your ears are huge." Toph said, quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like you."

"I don't like you either." Meng said, then looked at the boy standing between them. "But for Aang I'm willing to get along."

Toph shrugged and pretended to study her nails. "That's nice. I just don't like you."

Meng growled and turned. "Good to _see _you again Aang." She said.

Toph growled and launched a boulder at Meng, missing her left ear by three inches. "I suggest you keep your moth shut. Because I can see just as well as you can."

"Shove it floozy." Meng growled, picking up a stone and throwing it at Toph's head. The blind earthbender growled and stood up straight getting ready to fight.

Aang was quick to intervene. "So how about Sokka's ears? They're huge!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: I still like Meng. She's cool. She'd be perfect for Aang.

**Zuko: I don't think so.**

**Me: And Toph. Toph is a good person too. I like her as well. Great with rocks. And tough to boot.**

**Sokka: What was the deal with my ears?**

**Me: I dunno, just came to me. I have to think of something for F now. Oh well, something will come to me. So until next time. Later. K15**


	6. F is for

K15: Okay guys. I came up with an idea. And I got some too. F is very popular for fluff, since one review and my friends suggested it.  
Zuko: But...

**Me: Yes, but I came up with a great idea and received two, both of them are great from Legacy of the Avatar. **

**Zuko: Which we thank you.**

**Me: Don't worry, I'm going to have to write more chapters dealing with F and other letters I have ideas for.  
Zuko: So enjoy these two.  
Me: Yup and the first one is from Legacy of the Avatar. Which I'm very grateful for. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

F is for

Forget. Zuko tried to forget about what happened in that crystalline cavern, but he couldn't. Those haunting blue eyes would not leave him alone. Everywhere he looked he saw them; his tea, his room, even the new clothing Azula had ordered for him, all seemed to reflect her eyes.

**----------------------------- (K15: now the second one created by me)**

F is for…

Fear. Zuko was afraid of what she would think of him now that he had joined his sister's side. He would dream about her every night, about her blue eyes hurting whenever she saw him. He was afraid of what she would do to him when they saw each other once again. But more than anything he was afraid of his mother's reaction. How he gave up the waterbending girl for his honor. Zuko feared Ursa's wrath more than anything else. Because it was a mother's wrath that was more fearful that a waterbenders sometimes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: This actually turned out better than I hoped. Anyway, I'm always opened to ideas for anything. I'm a very flexible person.

**Zuko: Yup. That's Kayko for ya.**

**Me: -shrugs-. Anyway, so please review and another chapter would be up soon. Until next time. Later. K15**


	7. G is for

K15: Okay guys. G was a hard one to do. I thought of Gone, and was going to that one, until I got an idea for…

**Zuko: -Covers my mouth- **Aperira **gave Kayko the idea. That's all I'm saying for Kayko. Enjoy the fic. Later. Zuko and K15**

**Disclaimer: Zuko: Kayko doesn't own Avatar. Period end of discussion.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

G is for…

Grapes. It was her favorite fruit in the whole world. And to have it fed to her by her four favorite men, life was good. Her long black hair was flowing behind her, as Sokka massaged her scalp, relaxing her as she would open her mouth and Zuko would feed her grapes, letting his hand linger in her mouth for a little longer.

Aang was down at her feet rubbing them gently using his newly mastered firebending powers to heat them up. Jet on the other hand sat next to her and did her nails. Normally she wasn't used this pampering, but it was something she could quickly get used to.

Another grape was dropped into her mouth and she swirled her tongue around Zuko's long warm finger. "Please Zuko, another grape."

"Yes my queen." He replied, placing another one on her exposed tongue. Again she gave the same treatment to his finger. And to think all she had to do to get this kind of treatment is betray the Avatar and help Azula conquer the world. If she had known this would happen, she would have done it sooner.

"Is there any thing else you want Lady Toph?" The four boys questioned. 

She looked at them all. "I think I'd like some more grapes." She said, and immediately all four boys pulled out bowls of grapes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: This one was kinda cool.

**Zuko: I liked the way it turned out.**

**Me: Yeah so did I. If I wasn't interrupted six thousand times.**

**Zuko: Oh well.  
Me: Yeah true. Anyway, hope to see reviews. Until next time. Later. K15**


	8. H is for

K15: Hey guys. Sorry about not updating yesterday. I had so much today. So today was a better place.

**Zuko: Time Kayko.**

**Me: Yeah, so I'm trying not to babble. I know sometimes I don't like to read the A/N. Anyway, so enjoy the chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Christmas is so close, and I don't own Avatar. It would make a good Christmas gift though. :)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

H is for…

Hope. The Avatar brought hope to everyone and their hearts. Young and old hoped that the Avatar had returned, and when he did everyone hoped that he would save them once again. Hope was put into the Avatar and his strengths and power. Well, all except for once child.

Azula was furious. You were able to tell in her stride as she walked down the hall. But in all reality, it was more like storming down towards her brother's room. Almost like he had done something wrong.

"Zuko, where is he!?" She screamed slamming the door open, cracking the wall in the process.

Before her was Zuko. He was hunched over their new prisoner. He spun his head back at his sister. "Can't you see that I'm busy? I'm interrogating the prisoner." Zuko snapped.

Azula smirked and leaned against the doorframe for a more comfortable position. She leaned her past Zuko's body to see a good view. On the bed, past her brother, was the water peasant tied to the bed with silk scarves, her robe opened revealing her under garments.

"Zuzu, I think you misunderstood Father when he said, do whatever is necessary to get information out." Azula sneered. "Having wild erotic sex does not count as interrogating."

A blush soon covered Zuko's pale face. "What are you doing?" He quickly asked, changing the subject.

"Hope, he's gone."

Zuko rolled his golden eyes and said, "Dad, may know. Can't you see I'm busy?"

Azula quickly retorted, "Yeah. I'll leave you to having the water peasant."

"Just go screw yourself."

"Whatever." Azula said, slamming the door shut.

She continued her quest for hope. This time it led her to her father's room. She had a few things to talk to him about anyway, other than hope.

"Daddy," Azula whined.

"Yes baby?"

"Zuko's is using the prisoner as a concubine." Azula continued to whine.

"Really? It's about time he's becoming a man."

"He won't tell me where hope is." Azula pouted.

"Hope is nothing. Azula."

Azula folded her arms. "Daddy, I want to know where he is." Azula growled.

"Oh that hope," Ozai thoughtfully replied. "I believe he is in the dungeon. Awaiting death row."

Azula nodded and dashed off towards the dungeon, slipping her hood over head so the guards wouldn't question her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sitting on death row."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Though I decided that I should have…"

"You're my hope. I don't know what I'd do with…"

"Azula, shut up."

The princess smiled, and grasped his hand tighter. He really was her hope.

"I love you." He said.

"How long until you die?"

"Two hours."

"My hope, escape with me, we'll leave this place."

"I can't Azula they'll suspect something."

Azula kissed him passionately pushing him back against the wall. Her hands traveled over his shirt as she straddled his hips. She pulled back so her brown eyes could study his. She saw him nod before kissing him again.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Princess Azula, what were you doing?" A guard asked as she walked away from Hope's cell.

"Regaining my hope." Azula smirked. She then made her way up towards her room.

It wasn't long before the princess found herself on the balcony of her bedroom, listening to Hope's charges read allowed. After they were all read the verdict came. "Dearth by beheading." Her father's voice boomed.

Azula closed her eyes and muttered, "I love you so much Sokka." She said as the ax was heard cutting through the flesh. She turned around and head towards her brother's room. She needed to find some way to not lose hope, now that the man of her child was killed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: Sorry it took so long to get up. My parents kicked me off of my computer yesterday, and the day before I was just too busy. So I'm going to make three updations today, since I have nothing to do.

**Zuko: So hope you all aren't mad.**

**Me: Anyway. I hope this wasn't something you suspected. Well until next time. Later. K15**


	9. I is for

K15: Sorry this one is late.

**Zuko: No she isn't.**

**Me: It was an accident. Okay, I lost track of time yesterday. Anyway, here's the next one. Please enjoy. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Nope it's still snowing. So I don't own Avatar. (Zuko: What's that got to do with not owning Avatar?)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I is for…

Igloo. It's been almost over a year since he went to the South Pole. He didn't mind living at the houses at the North Pole, even though they were igloos.

But when he returned to his home he was shocked to see igloos everywhere. He hated the structures, but had to respect them at least for his grandmother's sake. But his worse fear became reality when he stood outside of his own igloo and heard the following:

"Oh Katara. A little lower."

"Like that?" His younger sister's voice asked.

"Squeeze harder." Zuko moaned. "Down… no up… perfect."

Sokka sunk to the ground; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Katara actually be doing that? With the enemy nonetheless. Zuko's moaning continued on, occasionally asking Katara to tighten her grip. Sokka gulped as he heard the next line.

"You do me next."

"With the way you handle me, anytime."

Sokka couldn't take it any more. Dropping to his knees he crawled on the snow into the igloo. He made a mental note on how much he hated igloos. He then saw Katara and Zuko, sitting next to each other, fully clothed. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"What were you doing?" He questioned.

"Giving Zuko a massage."

"That's it?"

"Yes Sokka, he's really tense, especially with all that fighting. What did you think we were doing?" Katara questioned.

"Um… well…"

"Even with my natural body heat, this igloo is still cold to actually do anything in stupid." Zuko growled. He seemed irritated that Sokka would suggest something like that. "Anyway, we're just friends."

"Right too cold, igloo right." Sokka mumbled, slightly thanking whatever god for the igloo. And then he fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay so maybe Sokka jumped to conclusions, but hey what the hey. He 's a big brother. He's allowed to do that.  
Zuko: Just not all the time.  
Me: -shrugs- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. Now I'm stuck on J. So any ideas? Remember you'll get full credit plus a cookie. –hands out cookies to everyone that's given ideas- anyway. Until next time. Later. K15**


	10. J is for

K15: Okay sorry it took me a while to update. I was thinking of fics and school, and this. Anyway. I finally have J. Again one idea is from Legacy of the Avatar, and the other one is from me! Anyway, enjoy. Later. K15

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Avatar.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-------------**

J is for…

Joy. The feeling was foreign to Zuko. There was only certain times of his whole entire life he felt joy. When he became Fire Lord, when he was married to the love of his life Katara, when Katara told him he was going to be a father, and now this.

In his arms, held his daughter. A ball of pink if you will. He couldn't help but feel joy when he held her. A smile crossed his face as she opened her big blue eyes.

"What are you going to name her?" Katara asked.

Zuko looked up at his wife then back down at the pink bundle in his arms. "Kamin,"

---------------------

K15: Kamin is the Japanese form of Joy (ful). 'kay, now for my one 

**---------------------------------------------**

J is for…

Justice. It was something that led the world in peace. There was a sort of peace in the word. It gave Zuko a sense of lordship, and he smiled as he shut the door after a pleasant dinner. He never really said the word in this sense, but he was sort of glad Katara did.

"Now it's just us we can talk." She smiled at the way she said the word. But what she had in mind was sort of justice for Zuko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: Okay guys, there you go. I hope you enjoy the fic. I already have something for K, but as always I'm opened to ideas. Anyway, enjoy your Holidays. Later. K15

**PS Don't forget to review. Please?!**


	11. K is for

K15: Hey guys. Here's your next chapter. So since it's almost the New Year I'm going to tell you my New Year resolution.

**Zuko: Oh brother.**

**Me: No it's good.**

**Zuko: Sure that's what they all say.**

**Me; It's true. I promise. Anyway, for 2006 it was for me to review every fic I read. I have succeeded, well so far. And for 2007 it's for me to update once a week. Yeah me! Even if it's a little drabble. Anyway enjoy the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I got a Lego Avatar set for Christmas, that's about as close as I get to own Avatar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

K is for…

Katara. She drove him crazy. Her kindness, her smile, her kindness, her voice, her touch, her kindness; Zuko swore to Agni that he was going to kill himself if she was any nicer to him.

He looked at the Avatar and grew with jealousy. She would give him a kiss and Zuko suddenly wanted the same treatment. He let out a long sigh as he stared deeply into the campfire.

Iroh and Toph were both able to tell the love-struck boy was in deep thought. "It's Katara." Iroh finally said to the blind earthbender.

"Agreed."

00000

Zuko looked at Katara as she helped Aang waterbender. Even though the war was over, there were still things that needed to be done to make the final decision for Zuko to regain his honor. Not that he minded, he could spend years watching her waterbend.

"Hey Zuko." Toph yelled, watching the prince study the girl. "Get into the water, tell Twinkle Toes that his training is over! Time for earthbending!"

Zuko shrugged and did just that, though it was a little ruder than Toph put it. That's okay it gave him time with Katara. Toph smirked as she watched Aang walk away from them. She quickly acted by making the ground shift beneath the two benders feet and trap them below.

"Katara!" Aang yelled running to were the two once stood.

"This is called matchmaking."

000000000000000

Katara glanced around for some sort of way out. That girl had done it once again. She had trapped her and the prince into the water, well under the water. In a nice dark cavern, when she got out of there Katara was going to murder Toph.

Zuko quickly reacted by giving the young peasant light to see what was around her. Not much space, a fire prince and herself, and the frustrated scream that Katara let out signified that she didn't want to be down there as much as Zuko did.

"So," Zuko said, scratching his head.

"I hate her. I will never like you."

Zuko was crushed. The girl who he had fallen in love with was actually saying she wanted nothing more to do with him. How could he be so stupid?

"Oh Zuko, I didn't mean that." She was showing the kindness again. He could hate her, but whenever she showed kindness, his hate for her disappeared. "I mean I don't have a romantic interest in you."

"I understand."

"So maybe if we fake something?"

"It won't work. I hate being down here."

"Well, maybe if I just kiss you and get it over with."

Zuko looked away. He hated Toph. He loved Katara, but she couldn't fake something for him. Katara grasped his hand, and gave him a peck on the lips. A blush formed across his cheeks as he felt the ground shift between them.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I just don't have a romantic interest in you." Katara said, kindly of course.

"I understand. You're all about the Avatar. No problem," he said this and ran off. He had an earthbender to kill.

Katara sat there on the ground were she was just talking to Aang. She had just lied to Zuko, somewhat. She didn't have a romantic view for him, but she did have a slight crush on him. But that was a different story all together. Katara knew her kindness would get the best of her someday.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: As I wrote this more and more K words came to me. Oh and for a treat, I can't remember who gave me this idea (Whoever did you get a cookie) (Plus my mom is on the internet so I am unable to check) but it's a little fic. Enjoy.

000000000000000000000000

K is for.

K15. Sokka had a bone to pick with that girl. He was sick and tired of being treated like a minor character. He was going to chew her out, then spit on her shoes. That was his plan; it wasn't a very good plan, but a plan nonetheless.

So he walked and walked and walked some more to search for this girl. She probably didn't even exist. Oh well, it was a good quest anyway right? Sokka finally stopped at a coconut tree.

Looking up towards the sky he asked, "Don't you have a life?"

A voice replied, "no."

He then sighed and tried desperately to climb the tree. He reached edging closer to the coconut. As he reached for it, Sokka fell out of the tree hitting the ground. The coconut he was trying for shook and fell from its branch, hitting the Water Tribe warrior in the head. Sokka growled and continued his pace down the dirt road towards the next town.

On his way there he saw Zuko, though not far behind him was Katara. He sighed as he yelled, "HAND CHECK!" Both benders blushed and backed away from each other quickly. It was then when Momo flew over him and dropped yet another coconut on Sokka's head.

"Kayko15, may I suggest you running quickly if I ever find you?" He suggested.

"I'll think about it," the voice replied.

Sokka then continued his _difficult _journey to find this girl, who was of course causing him more and more trouble as he went along. He finally found himself in a town. He looked around and found it to be full of people. After a smirk he walked casually up to a girl.

"Hey have you seen a girl? Long brown hair, big brown eyes?"

Unfortunately little did Sokka know this girl was the fire princess herself, but of course all the readers knew that this was Azula didn't we? When she spun around Sokka screamed and ran away as fast as he could. Though couldn't because his shirt was stuck… well Azula was holding his shirt.

"Look, you're talking about Ty Lee. She's causing you trouble." Azula admitted willingly.

"I am not!" Ty Lee yelled, looking at the princess holding scroll in hand writing down random things. "I'm just writing a book."

"Causing the peasant trouble!"

"Well, are you K15?"

"Of course. I love that nickname. I got it from one of my friends, and no I can't tell you whom it is. But I'll stop causing you trouble."

A voice from nowhere again, "I will never stop causing you trouble!"

And then Sokka began his quest for the real K15 began all over again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

K15: okay there you guys go. I hope you enjoyed my chapter.

Zuko: I didn't get the last one.

Me: That's okay, I didn't either. But the next one is L. I have a perfect fic for that. I'm excited, as I keep thinking about it, the easier these fics come. –Shrugs- Keep reviewing. They keep me going. Anyway. Until next time, I promise another updation really soon. Later. K15


	12. L is for

K15: Okay, I lied, my New Years resolution isn't to update once a week… I decided that's too hard. Especially since graduation's coming up in about four months and I'm going off to college.

**Zuko: Sooo the final call is.**

**Me: At least once a month. And if I can squeeze in every two weeks then life will be great. Well at least it's more than I was updating before right? Anyway, I'm also going to try to review every chapter I read… not just read a bunch of chapters then review. –shrugs- Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: New Year, new friends, new places, new hopes and dreams… well there's still one thing that's old… I don't own Avatar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

L is for.

Love. That's what Zuko felt every time he saw Katara. He didn't care how much he was turned down. He loved that girl and everything about her. He sighed hopelessly and watched her hold hands with the Avatar. He gave everything up for this girl… and to know that she doesn't love him back. Well let's just say Zuko was heartbroken. He wouldn't close his eyes, because if he did, the former prince would see that waterbending beauty. And it was something he didn't want to see.

"Zuko?" Katara questioned while he was meditating. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I did. But in a different kinda way."

"What do you mean you did?"

Zuko sighed, and went into his story. He really didn't want to, but he did anyway. "There was this girl, that I saw her a few months back. And I fell in love with her. But she never knew that. And then, I learned a few years ago that she was gone forever."

Katara looked at the prince questionably. "What do you mean? Did she go with another man?"

"Something like that," replied Zuko. "Only she died. Took a bit of me with her when she did. Gave up almost everything."

"So is she still alive?"

"It's a different kind of alive. It's more like body, but this time it's without the soul." Zuko explained. "Her eyes still haunt me to this very day."

"I just wanted to let you know…" Katara leaned down next to the prince and kissed him. "I love you."

Zuko smiled for his thanks and let the girl walk off. It was only months since he had last seen her, but she was a different person. Someone who was different from the person he loved growing up. And he still cried, to this day about the death of her soul. He dropped a red lily in the pond where he was sitting and remembered something his uncle told him.

_She's not gone forever, her love just takes place in the form of new love. _And Zuko knew right away that that love was Katara's love for him. And he almost felt bad for the Avatar. But the hero couldn't always get the girl right?

He stood up, and turned to go chase his waterbender. With a final word he mourned the death of someone from the past, trying to ignore her new present self. "Good bye, sister." He muttered quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So it's officially 2007 in Utah, so it's my first fic for 2007. Yeah me!**

**Zuko: Oh brother her goes Kayko and her freakiness.**

**Me; I am not a freak. I'm just excited for the new year. Anyway. Happy New Year guys. And don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	13. M is for

K15: I hope everyone had a great 2006 and I hope 2007 is full of fun and laughter and all that good stuff…

**Zuko: I hope I get to kiss Katara in 2007.**

**Me; Remember only some odd months (hopefully three) to the final season of Avatar! Yeah us! Anyway, here's your next chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Same ol' same ol'. I don't own Avatar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

M is for.

Marriage. He couldn't believe the time had come for him. It was a joyful occasion for him.

"Are you nervous Sokka?" Zuko asked. It was a shocker that the warrior chose Zuko for his best man, but it was only natural because Katara was in his wife's line.

"Who's Sokka?" He joked. "My palms are sweating, my knees are shaking, and I think I'm starting to get light headed. Can you explain what that means?"

"You're in love."

"I haven't felt this shaky and nervous since Yue's death."

"It's natural for marriage," Zuko chuckled remembering his own. He had almost forgot say _I do_. It was a good thing he married a levelheaded waterbender. "It's a big commitment. And it means there's something that comes next. Kids, growing old together, dying. The whole enchilada, Sokka, and from the moment you say _I do_ there is no turning back. Because in Fire Nation we take death do you part very seriously."

Sokka gulped and looked at his best man. He totally forgot that Ty Lee was Fire Nation, the last nation he wanted to marry into. He then looked out into the crowd. He was looking for someone… Aang to be infact. The last airbender said he didn't know if there was going to be a change to make it to the marriage. But he said he'd try.

Before Sokka knew it he was married to the love of his life, and when he looked out into the crowd he saw the face of his best friend smiling back at him. And Sokka knew immediately that he had had the perfect marriage ceremony.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: Originally this was going to be Zuko getting married to Katara, but then decided very earlier on you guys needed a change of pace.

**Zuko: What no Katara and me?**

**Me: Not really, only mentions here and there. Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. So I'll probably update one more time. Then go to bed… leave ya all hanging wanting more. JK. Please review. Later. K15**


	14. N is for

K15: So I figure that this one is very appropriate for the time of day. –Sticks out tongue- I hope you all enjoy it.

**Zuko: That's it? That's you're A/N?**

**Me: Yes.  
Zuko: -shrugs-**

**Me: Anyway, don't forget to review. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I've updated three times in one night… do you really think I own Avatar?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

N is for…

New Year. It was a new year, it gave a chance for people to start over, make something new of their lives. It also gave a certain former prince a chance to fix mistakes from what his predecessors did. Zuko sighed as he walked through the castle. Azula swore that she was going to get everyone drunk, including a certain firebending lord. That would be the day. But Zuko made sure that no alcohol was anywhere near the palace. He could just see what would happen.

"Oh Katara," he said, running into the waterbender.

"Hey Zuko… I mean Lord Zuko," Katara corrected herself. "Happy almost New Year." She teased, it was about one minute before the New Year actually started. "Going to make things right?"

"You better believe it." Zuko smirked. "I owe it to everyone, as well as to myself and Uncle Iroh."

Katara closed her blue eyes and heard Sokka yelling the count down. I think he just wanted an excuse to get drunk. And on cactus juice nonetheless. "Four…" Katara breathed.

"Three." Zuko scooted closer to Katara. He couldn't believe that he was so close to Katara.

"Two," Katara opened her eyes to stare into Zuko's gold ones.

"One." Their lips crashed together as soon as they heard Toph and Aang chorus _Happy New Year. _Zuko couldn't believe his luck was already changing for this New Year.

"Happy New Year Zuko." Katara whispered.

Zuko smirked and pulled Katara closer, and whispered against her lips, "yes it is a happy New Year." He then kissed his waterbender once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: So this one was great.

Zuko: I liked it.

**Me: And it has sweetness to it that sorta adds to whatever I just wrote… fluff I think. **

**Zuko: I'd have to go with fluff.**

**Me: Works for me. Anyway, since I've updated a couple of times does that mean I don't have to update for the rest for three months now (since it was all during January my time) **

**Zuko: No, you have to update.**

**Me; Whatever. School starts back up for me Tuesday so you probably won't hear from me for the rest of the month. Anyway. Enjoy your New Year. Later. K15**


	15. O is for

**K15: So my brother came up with something for U… and by accident too. I think it's funny, too. Well, too bad I'm not there yet. Anyway. So I got my ACT scores back! Yeah me! I'm so excited! I'm in such a good mood now. And we played my favorite team in the whole world tonight… Judge… and of course Uintah lost.**

**Zuko: Oh brother.  
Me: Anyway. I decided this chapter is a little stupid, but it works. So enjoy it. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I'm on lack of reviews right now, and since the reviews keep me from going crazy from AWS (Avatar Withdrawal Syndrome) I don't own Avatar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

O is for…

Obey. Sokka hated that word. It meant power, and you had to listen to someone with that power. So when two things happened he hated it. One when Toph took power with Azula, she started to use the obey command. The second time he heard the word obey and who he had to obey was, was the last person he wanted to obey.

"Sokka, Avatar, and slaves. This is Lady Katara, you shall treat her with the utmost respect," Azula said, as Katara stepped out. Her hair done up just like Azula's and her red kimono was the most elegant thing that Sokka had pleasure to lay eyes on.

"Not you too!" Aang shouted out.

"I shall never obey you." Sokka growled and walked off to do the rest of his work. He would obey Toph, and Zuko, Azula he wanted to rebel against. But his own sister? He hated the word obey. It was such a strong word now.

"I want you to obey her command, if not, you will deal with me or Zuko." Azula growled, before they walked off.

Sokka definitely decided that obey was a strong word. And he hated it all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: I know a little stupid. Oh for the Toph teaming up with Azula? See G is for… grapes.

**Zuko: A great fic. So you should review that chapter too.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm getting closer and closer to my favorite letters. So it makes it easier. So until next time. Please review. Later. K15**


	16. P is for

**K15: Hey guys. The next few came while I was sitting at home before the basketball game I had to go to the said basketball game. **

**Zuko: So she didn't pay attention to it at all. **

**Me: That and! **

**Zuko: -rolls eyes-**

**Me: Zuko, I really did pay attention. I talked, I played my clarinet, and I wrote. All I needed to know was if we won… and we did. **

**Zuko: Oh brother.**

**Me: Anyway, here's yet another chapter of ABCs of Avatar. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: It eludes me that I don't own Avatar…but it's all right though. I like making people suffer in the fic. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

P is for…

Peasant. Sokka, Aang, Iroh, and Toph had heard it all before, especially this argument between the two benders. And the outcome of the fight would be in Katara's favor, since she won a similar argument just yesterday.

The group of four watched Katara and Zuko argue back and forth. It wasn't until Sokka decided to bet against Zuko that things got better. "Five copper coins says she's going to freeze him to a tree," he paused. "Again."

"You're just a stupid lowly peasant!" That seemed to be the prince's favorite insult. "And you know nothing about the real world!"

Aang grinned as the water violently shook around. "Two silver coins Zuko almost drowns." He betted.

"At least I can help around here!" Katara scolded. "You're horrible. You just take up space, Prince of Nothing!"

"You're a stupid peasant!"

Sokka smirked. "One gold coin says she kicks him where it counts."

"I raise to two gold coins and they say she'll yell at him for calling her a peasant." Aang offered.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Katara demanded.

Zuko grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Does it bother you, peasant?"

Katara struggled to get out of his arms, but she was only held tighter. "Yes, why do you only call me peasant?"

"Well, because you're my peasant." Zuko leaned down and graced Katara's lips with his princely kiss.

Sokka's eyes widened and he quickly covered Aang's eyes. Toph blindly looked over at Iroh and held out her small hand. "Two gold coins Iroh. I told you he'd kiss her first after admitting that she was _his peasant_." Toph said.

Iroh smiled as he handed over the two coins. "It's always interesting to watch a prince and his peasant." Iroh sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: This one had a certain something to this. So I'm watching Nick right? Well every time I see a new commercial for Avatar (or an Avatar thing I got Admiral Evil Monkey Butt Zhao as an action figure. Not the one I wanted. I wanted the Blue Spirit.)

**Zuko: Kayko goes into freaky fangirl mode. It frightens me.**

**Me: -rolls eyes-. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon. Since I have the next one already written. Oh and check out Redemption of a Prince… it's the final fic in Confusing Fire! Later. K15**


	17. Q is for

K15: Hey guys. What's up? Enjoying the break between seasons?  
Zuko: No Kayko, we are all suffering from AWS.  
Me: Sure?.  
Zuko: Is this necessary?

**Me: No, I just like to babble.**

**Zuko: Enjoy the chapter. Later. Zuko and K15**

**Disclaimer: I hate this break. It just shows I don't own Avatar.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Q is for…

Queen. To become queen you had to be one of two things. You either had to be a princess or a noble. Oh and you had to be dating a royalty. So Katara had one thing out of three down.

"You don't want to be royalty, Katara." Toph tried to assure the waterbending girl.

"Why not?"

"As a queen, the Fire Nation Queen nonetheless, you'll do nothing." Sokka explained. "Well, sit next to the Fire Lord and keep his bed warm."

"Whatever, don't lie to me Sokka."

"Do you really think that Zuko wants a peasant as his queen? No offense." Aang asked. "I don't, I think he just wants an heir."

Katara looked away as a tear rolled down her face. Aang had to be right, he was Zuko's best friend. Plus he had a point, who would want to marry a little unknown peasant? Katara walked away as her so-called friends continued to talk about random items.

--------------

"Katara?" Zuko questioned walking up to her. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

The former prince sat down next to the only female waterbender he knew. "I'm sorry for everything. Especially how I was—"

"Zuko, not to be rude, but what's your point?" Katara interrupted.

"Well, a prince needs a princess, and I never really had one of those. But a king needs his queen. And I was wondering, will you marry me?" He pulled out an engagement necklace, as was custom in the Water Tribe. The stone was blue, but had about an inch of red for an outline. In the middle was a purple Fire Nation symbol.

Katara looked at Zuko, her blue eyes puffy from crying. She then looked away from him, biting back tears. "You don't mean that. You just want someone to produce an heir."

"I want you to be my queen, my equal." Zuko explained. "I could care less if I had a son or daughter, that would be a perk to having a family, but is not needed. Katara what's wrong with you?"

"Aang said, 'you'd use me to produce an heir,' then grow bored of me and want nothing more to do with me." Katara whispered.

Zuko chuckled. And wrapped his arms around the waterbender, his waterbender. "Katara, I love you so much. I want you to be my queen. And I will never grow bored of you. You will be treated with the utmost respect and not be used only to warm my bed." Zuko chuckled again before continuing on. "A queen isn't about if your royalty or a noble. Hell you'd be my queen if I was a lowly ranked peasant."

"And you really want me as your queen?"

More than the title of Fire Lord itself." Zuko whispered against her ear.

"But I'm not a princess or a noble."

"In my eyes, you are the world itself." Zuko explained.

"Oh Zuko!" She spun around and threw her arms around his neck.

Queen. Katara knew that it wasn't about the jewelry or the power. It was about the eyes of the beholder. And it only took Zuko's soft words of encouragement for the Water Tribe girl to figure out that she was queen for Zuko long before they were married.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: So this chapter was actually one of my favorite ones to write, it's sweet and carrying. And it sorta makes up for the next one I'm about to write.

**Zuko: I'm afraid.  
Me: Yes be afraid, be very afraid.**

**Zuko: -shakes head-**

**Me: Anyway. So I came up with this new idea (actually two). One was called the 123s of Avatar. This would kinda be like a sequel to this fic. And then my other idea came from a friend. 101 ways to break up with Zuko. **

**Zuko: So for that one!**

**Me: Come up with random ideas that will come in handy for our favorite characters (All girls of course mainly Zutara) to break up with Zuko. Please? Thanks! Oh and don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	18. R is for

K15: Um… this A/N is short. The actions in this fic isn't appropriate for people under… I'd have to say fourteen… just to be on the safe side. Enjoy the fic. Later. K15

**PS- You've all been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

R is for…

Revenge. It was the ideal plan that was sitting in Katara's head. She'd finally come up with the perfect plan, especially after months of trying. Life was good, hopefully. She had just gotten finish training with Aang, so she was still in her white undergarments.

Katara walked up to the prince, swinging her hips as she did so. "Hello sexy."

The revenge she was attempting was not only low, but also deceitful. But in her head, it was so worth it. He hurt her so many times, but not only her but Aang as well. And this was getting him back for everything he's done.

"Katara, are you drunk?" It was a simple question. Zuko could have sworn it was true by the way she was acting.

"No of course not."

She walked up to Zuko and pushed him down to the ground. Revenge was going to be sweet. She then straddled his hips, her soft hands running over his bare harden chest. She had never tried to seduce anyone, but there was a first time for everything.

"What are you doing?"

Katara let out a low purr and kissed along his jaw line up to his soft pink lips. Her right hand got tangled in his hair and she pulled him closer, to make the kiss deeper. Katara then pulled back and began to kiss along his neck as her hands squeezed Zuko's upper arms lightly.

"Mmm, Katara." Zuko moaned, as she hit a certain spot on his neck. He took note that her kisses here also traveling lower, but still remained soft.

Her small hands ran over the waistband of his pants, though never really went into them. Her hands only graced his lower stomach with a ghostly presence. "Does this please you?"

Zuko pulled her head up and kissed her, his tongue lightly running over her bottom lip; begging for entrance. She graciously allowed it to slip and their tongues danced together. This was the answer that she was looking for.

Katara smiled into the kiss. And kissed him back harder, her hands pulling at his hair slightly.

"Oh Katara, I—"

"Does it hurt?" Katara whispered against his lips.

"Yes." The prince of fire whimpered.

"Do you want to know something?" She questioned, her lips barely touching his.

Zuko's only response was a moan. And Katara pinned his hands up above his head and went in for another kiss. But this time she leaned next to his ear.

"Revenge hurts." Katara smirked before getting off of him. She blew a kiss to the prince and left leaving the banished prince to his own problems.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: I know I know, you can all yell at me. But I think this one was good.

**Zuko: I don't like it.**

**Me; Poor baby. Anyway, please review. Remember flames will be given to Zuko.  
Zuko: No that Kayko gets flames.  
Me: Though this one makes me seem anti-Zutara.**

**Zuko: GASP!**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway, I'm not though. Still support Zutara. Anyway. I'll update soon. Later. K15**


	19. S is for

K15: Okay guys. I'm extremely sorry about not updating. It's been taking me a while.

**Zuko: Don't lie.**

**Me: Okay the truth of the matter is Lent came around and I gave up writing for it. **

**Zuko: So, then she lost the notebook that had half the stories already written down.**

**Me: Yeah that's true. Anyway, so I'm really sorry about not updating. So I hope you enjoy this most long over-due chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I really never had, and I never really will.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

S is for…

Sokka. He was the complaining guy as well as, the planning guy. Everybody seemed to love him! Well, except for a certain prince.

"I hate you!" Zuko yelled.

"Don't touch Katara!" Sokka yelled back.

"Why? Can't handle the fact your little sister is having sex, or is it you can't handle her growing up?"

"I hate you, if you ever touch Katara in ways she doesn't like, or ways I don't approve of, I'll kill you." Sokka growled.

"Better start approvin', she loves every little touch." Zuko laughed.

Toph and Katara walked by and looked between Sokka and Zuko. "Are you two getting along?" Katara questioned.

"Yes Katara."

"You have no idea how much that means to me." She hugged Sokka and gave Zuko a peck on the cheek.

Sokka watched Katara and Toph leave. His sapphire eyes glaring at Zuko. "Call it a truce?" Sokka questioned.

Zuko glanced at Katara. "We'll compete on things that matter."

Sokka nodded as the two spit into their hands and shook on it. This was all part of Sokka's plan. After all, Sokka was the planning guy. And evil big brother plots, fell into that planning category too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: So I finally found out what happened to my notebook! Yeah me! So you should expect the rest of the series sometime within the next week.

**Zuko: Which is a good thing.**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, I'm really sorry about this long wait. I promise, more updations are coming. Just bare with me. Anyway, please review. Later. K15**


	20. T is for

K15: Hey guys yet another chapter for you to enjoy. So without any further delay, enjoy the play… Sorry couldn't help that one. Please review. Later. K15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did… season three would already be here.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

T is for…

Toph. "That's Queen Toph to you."

Oh right, Queen Toph, she was a great person. "Great person?" Okay, fine, she's an almighty person who rules are fairly and justly. She renamed the New Fire Nation back to the Earth Kingdom. In this earth kingdom, she took the bounty off of Aang's head as well as Iroh's head too.

She gave Katara and Sokka royal titles and the Earth King was put as her royal advisor. Finally, she's given Aang an army to control. Yup Toph… Queen Toph, is the best person in the world.

Bam!

"What the hell are you doing?" Toph yelled at Azula.

"Father, doesn't like you on the throne. He says you are too power hungry." Azula took the crown off of Toph's head.

Toph quickly earthbended Azula underground, taking back the crown in the process. "Don't tell me what _Daddy _says. I don't care princess." Toph growled.

Azula looked away. Her eyes having defeat written all over them. And that's how the almighty Queen Toph saved the world from Azula.

"You better believe it." She said proudly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: So this happens to be my favorite one so far. It kinda leads back to G is for Grapes… but I enjoyed writing it.

**Zuko: That's because… am I in this fic?**

**Me: Not this one! The next one is funny. I love it! This is the one that my brother came up with by accident. Oh and if you find any H's missing, it's not my fault. I accidentally broke that key and had to glue back on. It hasn't been the same since. So just forewarned. Please review. Later. K15 **


	21. U is for

K15: So, since I took the day off from school, and I'm not going on my senior trip (which was to Disneyland I was so mad!) I decided to the next best thing! Update!

Zuko: She's mad because she's missing next week.

**Me: That's okay, I don't think I was going to graduate next week anyway… stupid Chemistry teacher. Anyway. So enjoy your new chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Other wise today would be the showing of an all new one! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

UFI. Nobody could figure out what it stood for. It seemed to come up in conversation whenever Uncle Iroh would go missing. Not that Zuko minded, when Uncle Iroh would leave so would Sokka and Aang. That allowed him time alone with Ty Lee, Toph and Katara.

Zuko scooted closer to Katara, yawned, stretching his arms, and wrapping them around Katara. The waterbending girl's eyes became full of confusion. He leaned closer to kiss her, when she stood up quickly. Zuko fell forward and collided with the ground. Hard.

"Look up in the sky!" Katara yelled.

"It's a bird!" Ty Lee shrieked.

"Ya all stupid. It's Twinkle Toes."

Zuko squinted as he sat up. "No it's… Uncle Iroh?" He questioned.

It wasn't a moment sooner or later that Iroh fell out of the sky and on top of Zuko. The old general smiled as he got off his nephew, cracking a few bones in the process. "Sorry Zuko, I didn't mean to. I also didn't you see you down there." He then walked off whistling.

"No, it's an UFI Zuko," Toph corrected. "An Unidentified Flying Iroh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: So this is my all time favorite… well other than one of the 'Z's I'm doing.

**Zuko: Oh brother.**

**Me: I'm way excited to see the reviews I'm going to get. I don't even care if it's one or two. So please review. Later. K15**


	22. V is for

**K15: Hey guys it me again. So I'm really sorry about not updating for my two weeks. It's been a hard time, everything has been happening so quickly.**

**Zuko: Yeah, and we won't go into that quite yet.**

**Me: Yeah, the whole being gone for the last week of school really got to me. Anyway, enough of me babbling. So I think we're almost done with all of this, well at least the first half. I'm going backwards after we hit Z… that I'm looking forward to.**

**Zuko: Because Kayko's got a lot of things that come up with better ideas and stuff. Anyway,**

**Me: Yeah, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Until next time. Later. K15**   
**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, if I did, well then I'd be rich!** **------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**   
V is for… 

Valentine. It was one of those stupid holidays that were celebrated across the nations. It dealt with love and kindness, as well as caring for others. She hated it all. 

"Can't I get you something?" He begged. 

"No!" 

"I was only going to get flowers." 

"I hate Valentines Day. It's worthless. Don't get me anything!" She growled. ----- 

"I know you didn't want anything, but I wanted to give you this." He held out a white bear in a red dress. "Her name is Crystal." 

The girl took the bear and hugged it. "I hate you." 

"Now, I know you don't mean it." 

"Why did—" 

"Your brother gave me a translation, and told me what happened on previous days." A genuine smile crossed his face. "You're my Valentine, even if you don't want to be." 

That was the day that Katara felt something deep for Zuko. And she'd always remember her best Valentines Day. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**K15: So if you can't tell that was actually written around the holiday. **

**Zuko: It was a great fic… drabble if you ask me.**

**Me: Also Katara and Zuko weren't dating at that point in time. It was just after he had joined Aang and the Gang… ha it rhymes. **

**Zuko: Oh brother.  
**

**Me: Anyway. I'm probably going to update soon. So please review. It would be nice. Later. K15**


	23. W is for

K15: Okay, before any of you worry about my writing. I will admit I have wandered over to the Naruto side of the world… but!

**Zuko: Oh no!**

**Me: I am Zutara fan still! I love it more than anything else! And I'm just trying to pass the time while I'm suffering from AWS… and don't worry, I got me a Zuzu action figure to make life good again!**

**Zuko: The one where I'm in the artic clothing.**

**Me: Yup! So no worries Zutara fans! Anyway, until next time. Enjoy the chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar! I wish I did though.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

W is for…

Walk. It all started with a walk. Soon they were taking two walks a day. It wasn't until they returned the questions came up.

"Where were you?"

"I went walking."

"Who were you with?"

"Nobody." He lied through his teeth.

"I love you Li."

---------------

Kianna decided today was the day to spy on her twin brother. As usual he went for a walk, but met up with someone along the way (and it wasn't his girlfriend Lana.). _This is way too good._ Kianna thought.

The girl Kozu was with was Kira, and as Kira would soon discover, one walk would lead to many. And if Kia listened to any of Great Uncle Iroh's stories, it's that that's how her father, Lord Zuko, cheated on Jin. And if it wasn't for those walks, Zuko would have never fallen in love with Katara.

Yup, Kianna finally decided, a walk could change a person.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: So I'm still open to any ideas you might have or any pairing you may want to see… yes… including the dreaded Kataang. –gulps-

**Zuko: What has the world come too? **

**Me: Well, I'm working on going backwards, and I want to be open to many ideas as possible. But I'm strictly Zutara… don't get me wrong. Anyway, please review. Later. K15 **

**PS- It may be a while before I update again… I sorta lost my notebook. I'm in the middle of getting ready for college; so my bedroom is going under a complete and total redoing. So please be patient with me. Later. K15**


	24. X is for

**I'M BACK!**

**Zuko: Oh no.**

**Me: So it's been a while I know. But the good news is I found my notebook and a reason to write! **

**Zuko: -rolls eyes-**

**Me: So all I've got to say is LONG LIVE ZUTARA! Enjoy the chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar… you can tell. If I did he would never kiss that Mai girl.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

X is for…

X. That's what Azula placed on the map. Another useless stop, another X on the map for no Avatar.

"Azula, instead of stop…" Zuko tried to explain again.

"Don't give me a lecture Zuzu." Azula barked.

Zuko drew three X's on the map. "He's not in Ba Sing Se, or New Ozai. And he's definitely not in the Fire Nation."

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources."

"You've been corresponding with the water girl again, haven't you?"

Zuko shrugged as he drew yet another X on the map. When he received Katara's letter's they had a code to them. And each X on the stupid map below meant there was an uprising in progress.

"I'm just saying an X is very powerful." And he left the room, allowing Azula to ponder her thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So what did you guys think? I hope it was good. So I'm probably going to update again. So until next time. Later. K15**


	25. Y is for

K15: So I hope you guys are enjoy your summer vacation. I am. It's full of a lot of writing.

Zuko: Yeah, if you can call it that.

**Me: Anyway, I really am sorry for the delay. I've been really busy. And I leave for college in a about a week. So I'm way nervous. I hate being a freshman in a new place. Anyway. So enjoy the chapter. I'm almost to Z! Yeah! Later. K15**

Disclaimer: I hate not owning Avatar, cuz if I did… well… Zuko would have said the three words to Katara by now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y is for…

"You!" Sokka was so outraged that was all he could yell at Zuko. Aang desperately tried to calm Sokka down, but to no avail.

"YOU!"

Zuko smirked. He was still holding Katara. "What?"

"You…" Sokka screamed in frustration.

"I think we've established that." Zuko replied.

"How could you?"

"Sokka, I saved her." Sokka threw his boomerang at Zuko.

"You're not him, you can't be!"

"I am."

"You're not!" Sokka insisted.

"Sokka, I am the Blue Spirit." As soon as those words escaped Zuko's lips, the Water Tribe warrior fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: I liked this one.

Zuko: Yeah, Sokka fainting is really funny.

Me: I Think it is. Anyway, so I'm going to update again today. So don't worry. Later. K15


	26. Z is for

**K15: So I'm here today, trying to figure out what to do with my nerves. So I figured fanfiction is always a good cure. **

**Zuko: Leave it to Kayko to get us all in trouble for it. **

**Me: Yeah, well I'm not getting you into trouble this time Zuko. This one is a little more on the serious side. I'm sure if you haven't seen the season finale of season 2, then you're going to find out that well… never mind I have no idea where that statement was going.**

**Zuko: Yeah, stupid Kayko.**

**Me: -sticks out tongue- Anyway, so I found time to update during the college year. Mind you that it hasn't actually started yet. Until next time. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I wish I did. Then I wouldn't have to go to college, I could just keep creating Avatar stuff so I could die a rich person. ******

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Z is for…

Zuko. Prince Zuko, the way that people said it, even when he was little, seemed like they were mocking him. Even his uncle seemed to mock him when he said "Prince" Zuko, now.

Walking along the road in Ba Sing Se, he saw Jin. She was the first girl that gave him a kiss, the first girl to not mock him. He wasn't in love with her, just had a small respect for the girl. Right away Zuko cursed himself for the clothing he had chosen.

"Li?" She questioned.

"Not Li, Zuko, Prince Zuko." Zuko corrected her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Prince Zuko for bothering." And even when she left without another word, like everyone else in his life, she was mocking him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So, this one was a little on the serious part. I like the way it turned out. **

**Zuko: Yeah, because she was a little on the sad side too.**

**Me: Yeah, that I'm not going to be updating as often. Not that I was updating anyway. So I decide that it's sort of lonely at college, as of right now. **

**Zuko: Oh brother. **

**Me: Yeah, I don't have any NICK!  
Zuko: -hits me with a frying pan- Sorry about that. Anyway, so I hope you enjoyed this one. I promise that the next one is for all those Zutara lovers out there! You'll love it. Until next time. Later. Zuko and K15**


	27. Z is for 2

**K15: So guys, college is going really well for me. I've had a total of two classes so far and it's only one-thirty. It's going great.**

**Zuko: And she's found time to update.**

**Me: Yeah, no promises on how that one is going to work out. So those who are fans of all my works, not just this one, I have good news for you!**

**Zuko: Yup. It does deal with Avatar.**

**Me: Between getting settled in and getting to know my roommate, I have found time to UPDATE FEARING THE STORM, WELL START IT. **

**Zuko: Which is a good thing. Why is that in all caps?**

**Me; Yeah, I know it's been over a year. Oh yeah, plus it's the end of ABCs of Avatar! Oh and to grab people's attention.**

**Zuko: Right.**

**Me: Anyway. Enjoy the free chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Avatar.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Z is for…

"Zutara."

"Excuse me?" Zuko questioned.

Toph chuckled at the prince's confusion. It was classic. "Zutara, ya know, Zuko and Katara." Toph explained.

"Okay," He paused, scratching the stubble on his chin.

"You don't get it, do you?" Toph asked.

"Oh no, I get what it means. But there is one thing I don't get." Zuko answered.

"Well, spit it out Sparky." She barked.

"Why is it mostly Katara's name?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: So this is my last chapter for you guys. **

**Zuko: She's lying.**

**Me: Of course I am. I'm going to update this again, but not as much. And it will be when I get the inspiration. I'm going to focus on my drabbles, trust me there's going to be a lot of those, plus FEARING THE STORM AND KIDDNAPPED!**

**Zuko: You did it again.**

**Me: I know, it's to make people read my A/N.**

**Zuko: RIIIGHT**

**Me: -shakes head- Anyway. So here's your chapter. I'm thinking about doing a "sequel" to this. 123s of Avatar. Cuz it will be fun. So keep your eyes out for it. It may or may not come, don't quote me on that. Anyway. Until next time. Later. K15**


	28. B is for 2

**K15: So thanks to a couple of reviews and my inspiration to write Zutara again, I've decided that I'm going to continue the whole ABCs of Avatar… I still haven't done the whole 123s of Avatar yet, but I don't dare go past 15 stories… it's bad luck.**

**Zuko: Kayko, there…**

**Me: ZUKO! THERE'S A BASEBALL BAT COMING TOWARDS YOUR HEAD!**

**Zuko: Where?**

**Me: never mind, I lied. Anyway. So I hope you enjoy the chapter. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Two days, thirteen hours, three minutes and forty seconds until the new Avatar. If I owned Avatar it would have been on TV months ago. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

B is for…

Big brother. That's was his title, one of his many titles. And you know what? Sokka enjoyed being a big brother. Because he could do things like randomly walk in on Katara and scream…

"HAND CHECK!"

Katara and Zuko jumped away from each other. This caused both benders to stare angrily into the face of the older brother. Why did he have to be older? Why did he have to actually be here, traveling in this stupid group?

"It's simple dear Zuko." Sokka explained to the firebender one beautiful morning. "It's because if Katara didn't have a big brother than the world would fall of the face of the earth."

"That makes no sense."

"It does, so as I'm going to say again and again." Sokka paused. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" He walked off smiling and whistling to himself. Ah the joys of being a big brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: I don't have any older brothers, but most of the characters I write about, like Ginny from HP and Katara have older brothers. **

**Zuko: Which is not funny.**

**Me: Yeah, I just know that sometimes they're over protective. Yup. :) Anyway. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Zuko: For once there is no Sokka pain.**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway, so please review. It gives Sokka a cookie and keeps Zuko alive for the season?**

**Zuko: Are you predicting my death?**

**Me; Not yours, but Azula's by the hand of your father. :). Anyway, until next time. Later. K15**


End file.
